Yuan-ti pureblood
Purebloods were the most human-seeming of all true yuan-ti and one of three main breeds—the other two being the halfbloods and the abominations. Description Purebloods were described as human-like but with minor reptilian features, such as snake-like eyes, a forked tongue, and patches of scales on their skin. Purebloods had weights and heights in the same range as humans. Abilities While not as powerful as other yuan-ti forms, purebloods still had psionic powers. Like all yuan-ti, they could morph their bodies into the form of any viper by force of will alone and could sense the presence of any poison nearby. They were also innately resistant to magic. They were not as intelligent as halfbloods, yet they still took pride in being more intelligent on average than humans. The psionic powers of purebloods included the ability to charm other humanoids, to entrance animals, to cause fear, to create darkness, and to command plants to entangle opponents. Purebloods were very adept at impersonating humans, and often entered human settlements in disguise as spies. Life cycle Purebloods could mate with halfbloods or abominations but usually did not. Like other yuan-ti, they hatched from eggs and reached adulthood by twelve years of age. An average lifespan for any yuan-ti was 80 years, but attaining an age as great as 120 years was possible. Personality Despite being thoroughly wicked, the majority of purebloods had magnetic personalities. Like all yuan-ti, they tended to be arrogant and self-centered. Purebloods were the least likely of the true yuan-ti breeds to remain attached to their tribe. Since they could more easily disguise themselves, they had the freedom to pursue their own interests wherever such things took them. Purebloods were the most likely yuan-ti to use grafts to modify their bodies, provided the new serpentine body parts could still be easily hid with magic or underneath clothing until "needed". Combat Yuan-ti were perfectionists, and only used high-quality weapons. They would rather weaken a foe from a distance than engage in melee combat. If a fight came to that, however, the purebloods would be sent in first as the more powerful and "valuable" yuan-ti waited. Purebloods were often equipped with studded leather armor and bore scimitars and heavy shields or longbows They often poisoned their blades and arrows. Purebloods who were trained in combat favored the skills of rangers. They were naturally dextrous. Society Purebloods served a special role in yuan-ti society by being the liaisons, agents, spies, or assassins, as they could usually readily hide their serpentine features. They also oversaw the "lesser" yuan-ti servitor subraces, the broodguards and tainted ones. Language Purebloods spoke the Yuan-ti language, Common, and any regional languages. They often could speak Abyssal or Draconic as well. Religion Purebloods, like the majority of yuan-ti, worshiped the god Sseth. Free-wandering purebloods sometimes worshiped the god Varae instead. Some sects were known to worship demons. History The sarrukh, one of the creator races, created the yuan-ti, including purebloods, millennia ago in controlled magical breeding experiments combining humans, serpents, and sarrukh themselves. Trivia/Notes *Purebloods were a playable race in the Neverwinter Nights 2 expansion "Storm of Zehir". Credits *The entirety of this article comes directly from Forgotten Realms Wiki. The article can be viewed here. *The artwork on this article is official and was created by Wizards of the Coast and/or their affiliates. Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures Category:Scaled Ones